My Team is My Family
by Kav23
Summary: Reid loves the team like his own family. Have they realize it before? Now, they got the chance to know about it but in the hard way. Just Oneshot.


For the first time, Reid has stopped thinking. There was nothing left to think about. This is it. His last moment of life. Reid knowingly has bring to an end to his thinking mind, at least, he has let his genius mind to accompany him in his last moment of life. There were a few times Reid has thought about how his last moment of life would be like, and not for once he wished that it would end this way, in the hand of a violent Unsub. Reid titled his head slightly using his overall energy left. The view of the dark warehouse which has him locked up for the past twenty four hours greeted his vision. There was nothing to see, not for the reason that it was dark, the truth was his eyes lids covered half of his vision. He could barely open his eyes.

His head flung back downwards. His blurred vision come in contact with the pool of blood on the floor. The pool of blood was formed by the blood dripping from his injured legs. Reid took a moment to realize his situation. Tied up on a chair, his legs were most probably broken by repeating beating he took few few hours ago. He couldn't see his hands which was tied up on his back, but his best speculation by the feeling of liquids and pain spreading like a burning wave, it should be really bad. Next, his eyes rested on the his chest, the cuts and burn mark made by the knife, seem as bad as the others.

This is it. How much time does he has? Will the team save him from this? His team… specifically his family. As much as he wants them to save him, he doesn't want them to see him in such way.

The warehouse was quiet except for the sound made the blood dripping from the side of his head to the floor. His thought which was accompanying him, stopped when he heard the footsteps.

"Miss me, Dr. Reid?" The Unsub asked as he was kneeling in front of Reid. He used the edge of the knife to lift Reid's chin.

Reid could feel the edge of the knife poking through his very flesh but compared to other pains he was experiencing, the pain made by the knife was nothing. Reid's half closed eyes, come in contact with his captivator's eyes. Reid despite all the suffering, he smiled.

"What is so funny, Dr. Reid?" The Unsub asked. "Seems like you never learned your lesson." The Unsub pushed the knife a little deeper.

The Unsub expect Reid to scream or to moan in pain, but instead Reid chuckled.

"Maybe we should have some more fun…." The Unsub said, getting irritated by Reid's response.

"Y-You lose… A-Adam" Reid stuttered.

"Excuse me? Adam, the Unsub laughed a little. "You are the one dying right now, and I am the loser? Looks like something wrong with your genius mind."

"You still…got time to e-escape, Adam and I-I suggest you do it because if my family finds you, particularly Morgan, you will regret taking this birth."

Adam laughed evilly. "You think your family… your team will find us? It breaks my heart so much to see you still hoping for something that is not going to even happen"

Reid smiled. "You don't know about my family… y-you know nothing about them. Hotch and Rossi, they are going to make you never see a broad daylight again in your life, Morgan… he would probably suck the very life out of your body… and don't underestimate my JJ and Emily, because I am sure, they will not go any easier on you and Garcia, not matter which hole you are trying to hide in the world, she will get you out with just her fingers and keyboard. Like I said… you…. lose."

Adam slapped Reid hard causing Reid's head to fling to the left side.

"You agents… are so egoistic." Adam grumbled in anger. "I was just thinking how to finish your remaining life, any last wish?"

"I am not weak like you said, A-Adam." Reid whispered, his energy was decreasing and he knew it.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"You tied me up, beat the crap out of me and look… I-I am still alive but if you were in my place, I bet you would have died."

The smile in Adam's face disappeared.

"I survived and still surviving because of the love, the trust my family have towards me is the one kept me going. No matter, how much you hurt me more, I will not die like the way you want."

"Really?" Adam's face was boiling with anger. He stood up, holding the same rod in his hand. "Want to test your own words?"

"Come on, A-Adam. Don't be stupid." Reid said, slightly smiling. "Save yourself."

"You still trust them? You think that they will save you?" Adam asked.

"I feel sorry for you, Adam because y-you never had a chance to experience a love from a family. Perhaps it is better that you never had, because even if you have, you wouldn't appreciate it!" Reid yelled at the end, straight to Adam's face.

"You… just touched the line." Adam said as he flung the rod to Reid's left side.

Reid winced in pain. The cracked ribs would probably be broken right now. In the corner of his eyes, Reid could see Adam raising up the rod again, and Reid mentally begged. _Please guys, save me!_

As if his prayers was heard, the warehouse's wooden door was kicked open. "FBI"

"Adam Willams. Drop your weapon now!"

Reid heard it, finally he has heard, the words that he wished to hear. He slightly lifted his head and saw each of the team's faces was boiling with anger.

"Wow!" Adam said, still holding the rod in his hand. "Look like you were right, Dr. Reid."

"You have five seconds, before I put a bullet in your head." Morgan growled in anger.

"Really? You are going to do that?" Adam shouted to Morgan.

Just when Adam was talking to Morgan, Hotch took the opportunity and tackled Adam to the ground. Rossi moved forward to help when he kicked the rod further from Adam. Hotch's knee was on Adam's back when he was cuffing Adam's hand.

"Easy man, you are hurting me." Adam complained to Hotch.

"Oh… I am sorry, I didn't mean to.." Hotch said as he purposely bent Adam's hand in harmful manner and causing him to whimper in pain.

Morgan, JJ and Emily rushed towards Reid. Morgan kneeled in front of Reid. He could feel his tears stinging in the corner of his eyes when he saw Reid's physical state.

"Spence, can you hear me?" JJ called out softly.

"Hold him, I am going to cut the rope around his hands." Emily said.

Morgan gently touched Reid's chest, the torn shirt visibly showing the cut and burn marks. Just when Emily was done cutting the rope, Reid's body gave up and stumble to the front, directly to Morgan and JJ. Both caught Reid's damaged body just in time and gently they laid it down on the floor. Reid moaned in pain when Morgan's finger's accidently touched one of the cuts.

"I am sorry." Morgan quickly apologized. "Reid?" He called, looking at Reid's closed eyes.

"Spence, squeeze my hand if you can hear me…"JJ asked and waited for any kind of response.

Morgan and Emily sat beside JJ and all three of them waited for Reid's reply. JJ smiled wider with tearful eyes when she felt Reid's hand squeezing her hand.

"That's it, hang in there… The medics are on the way." Emily said.

Reid's eyes fluttered open. "Where is A-Adam?" He asked.

"Don't worry about him." JJ said in a motherly tone.

"I need to tell him…s-something." Reid's raspy voice was heard.

Rossi took notice of it and dragged Adam nearer. Reid turned a little towards Adam's direction and said "Like I said… y-you lose."

"Reid, hold on, okay?" Morgan said in much fearful voice.

Reid turned towards Morgan. "I didn't give until now b-because I-I know that you will save me. Don't worry, I won't give up now."

Morgan smiled slightly, stood up and walked towards Hotch and Rossi. They were just about to hand over Adam to the local cop.

"When you hurt my brother, this is what you get…" Morgan warned before he punched Adam straight to his nose, twice.

"That was … against the law." Adam grumbled in pain.

"You deserve much more than that, you bastard." Morgan said, moving much forward but was stopped by Rossi.

A local cop took Adam from Hotch. "He hurt me." Adam said to the cop.

The local cop smiled a little. "Really? I thought you fell down the stairs when we took you out." He said towards Hotch, Rossi and Morgan before he dragged Adam out of the crime scene.

"How is he doing?" Hotch asked as all of them stood there and watch the medic helping to save their friend.

'I don't know." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

All of them watch in helplessness as the medic proceed to help Reid. Half an hour later, all of them sat silently in the waiting room before Garcia barged in.

"How is baby genius?" Garcia asked the moment she entered.

"We don't know yet." Morgan said as he helped her to sit beside him.

"What is that?" Emily asked towards the tablet Garcia was holding.

"A-Adam recorded every single thing he did to Reid." Garcia said, weakly.

"Garcia, you don't have to watch that. I could have anyone else to analyze it." Hotch said.

"I know." Garcia said. " I want you all to see one thing though."

"Why?" JJ asked.

"Because then you will understand how much he trust and love us." Garcia said before she played the part Reid was talking proudly about the team which he refer as his family to Adam.

The video ended in less than a few minutes but none of them was able talk. Reid's words were ringing in their ears.

"He trusts us so much. He had so much faith that we will save him but he is so hurt…" Garcia said.

"We won't leave his side until he recovers, that's my promise." Morgan said as he kissed Garcia's cheek.

The others nodded in agreement with Morgan. They might be late in saving him, but as a family, they are not going to leave his side until he is back on his feet because that is what a family would do.


End file.
